INQUIRER Lifestyle Series Fitness Fashion with Samsung
“Fitness.Fashion” is the flagship runway project of Samsung and Philippine Daily Inquirer Lifestyle, together with HSBC, Mastercard, Philippine Airlines, Rustan's, San Miguel Corporation and The Peninsula Manila. Fashion becomes less a spectator sport when sport itself becomes the fashion. Last Thursday, Inquirer Lifestyle staged the rousing, filled-to-the-bleachers (despite the heavy rains and flooding) curtain-raiser to its Lifestyle Series of events with “Fitness.Fashion,” a catwalk team-up between some of the country’s top designers and best-selling activewear brands, at the Rigodon Ballroom of the Peninsula Manila in Makati City. Co-presented with Samsung, it drew guests who cut across the fields of fashion, business and commerce, arts, media and entertainment. With the support of HSBC, Mastercard, Philippine Airlines, Rustan's, San Miguel Corporation and Peninsula, the show had 12 sought-after designers melding their creations with the latest brand collections: Kipling with Vic Barba; Fila with Lulu Tan-Gan; Nike Golf with Anthony Nocom; Speedo with Louis Claparols; Adidas with Patrice Ramos-Diaz and Rhett Eala; Marks & Spencer with Arcy Gayatin; Aigle and Oxbow with Rajo Laurel; Bench with Joey Samson; and Puma with Ivarluski Aseron and Randy Ortiz. (Read the fashion report in this Friday’s Lifestyle Fashion and Beauty.) “Fitness.Fashion” also scored a coup with the runway debut of fitness enthusiast and sports advocate Sen. Pia Cayetano. Other guest models were Akiko Thompson, Amanda Carpo, Rina Go, Paolo Abrera, Phoemela Baranda, Svetlana Osmeña, Jeena Lopez, Enchong Dee, Ruby Gan, Fely Atienza, Trishan Cuazo, catwalk queens Tweetie de Leon-Gonzalez and Apples Aberin-Sadhwani, and Inquirer’s own Tessa Prieto-Valdes and Leica Carpo. The show was supported by L’Oreal Philippines, Swatch and Technomarine. Official mall partners are SM Supermalls, Robinsons Malls, Ayala Malls, Araneta Center, Star Malls and Trinoma Mall. Our official media partners are ABS-CBN, People’s Television Network (PTV-4), ABC TV5, GMA-7, RPN-9, Q Channel 11, IBC-13, Studio 23, NET 25, ANC: ABS-CBN News Channel, ETC: Entertainment Central, GNN: Global News Network, Lifestyle Network, Living Asia Channel, Asian Journal, Panay News, DZBB Radyo Bisig-Bayan 594, DZMM Radyo Patrol 630, DZRH, Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, RJ 100.3 FM, 90.7 Love Radio, 939 KCFM, 96.3 WRocK, 101.1 YES! FM, MOR 101.9 My Only Radio For Life and Focus Media Audiovisuals. Her Excellency, President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, the guest of honor in the occasion, gave her greetings and message to the crowd. In attendance, also were watching the show are some members of the cabinet; former presidents Joseph Estrada, Fidel Ramos and Corazon Aquino; CBCP president Archbishop Angel Lagdameo, Manila Archbishop Gaudencio Cardinal Rosales, several senators led by Senate President Juan Ponce Enrile; several congressmen led by House Speaker Prospero Nograles; and friends of El Shaddai leader Bro. Mike Velarde from the business, entertainment, media, legal, and religious sector. Guest of Honor: * President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo Guests * Vice President and Housing and Urban Development Coordinating Council Chairman Noli de Castro * House Speaker Prospero C. Nograles * Senate President Juan Ponce Enrile * Supreme Court Chief Justice Reynato S. Puno * Former President Joseph Ejercito Estrada * Former President Fidel V. Ramos * Former President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino * Catholic Bishops' Conference of the Philippines President Angel N. Lagdameo * Manila Archbishop Gaudencio Cardinal B. Rosales * Antipolo Bishop Gabriel V. Reyes * Cubao Bishop Honesto F. Ongtioco * Imus Bishop Luis Antonio G. Tagle * Kalookan Bishop Deogracias S. Iñiguez, Jr. * Malolos Bishop Jose F. Oliveros * Novaliches Bishop Antonio R. Tobias * Novaliches Bishop-Emeritus Teodoro C. Bacani, Jr. * Parañaque Bishop Jesse E. Mercado * Pasig Bishop Francisco San Diego * San Pablo Bishop Leo M. Drona * Manila Mayor Alfredo S. Lim * Quezon City Mayor Feliciano R. Belmonte, Jr. * Antipolo City Mayor Victor R. Sumulong * Caloocan City Mayor Recom R. Echiverri * Las Piñas City Mayor Vergel Aguilar * Makati City Mayor Jejomar C. Binay * Malabon City Mayor Canuto Senen A. Oreta * Mandaluyong City Mayor Benjamin C. Abalos, Jr. * Marikina City Mayor Maria Lourdes Carlos-Fernando * Meycauayan City Mayor Joan V. Alarilla * Muntinlupa City Mayor Aldrin L. San Pedro * Navotas City Mayor Tobias Reynald M. Tiangco * Parañaque City Mayor Florencio M. Bernabe, Jr. * Pasay City Mayor Wenceslao B. Trinidad * Pasig City Mayor Robert C. Eusebio * San Juan City Mayor Joseph Victor G. Ejercito * Taguig City Mayor Sigfrido R. Tinga * Valenzuela City Mayor Sherwin T. Gatchalian * Angono Mayor Aurora A. Villamayor * Binangonan Mayor Cecilio M. Ynares * Cainta Mayor Ramon A. Ilagan * Obando Mayor Orencio E. Gabriel * Pateros Mayor Jaime Cruz Medina * Rodriguez Mayor Pedro S. Cuerpo * San Mateo Mayor Jose Rafael E. Diaz * San Pedro Mayor Calixto R. Catáquiz * Taytay Mayor Joric Gacula * Agrarian Reform Secretary Nasser Pangandaman * Agriculture Secretary Bernie Fondevilla * Budget and Management Secretary Florencio B. Abad * Commission on Higher Education Chairman Carlito S. Puno, DPA * Education Secretary Dr. Mona A. Valisno * Energy Secretary Angelo Reyes * Environment and Natural Resources Secretary Jose L. Atienza, Jr. * Finance Secretary Cesar V. Purisima * Foreign Affairs Secretary and Committee on Privatization Chairman Alberto G. Romulo * Health Secretary Dr. Esperanza G. Cabral * Interior and Local Government Secretary Jesse M. Robredo * Justice Secretary Raul M. Gonzalez * Labor and Employment Secretary Marianito D. Roque * National Defense Secretary Gilbert C. Teodoro, Jr. * Public Works and Highways Secretary General Hermogenes E. Ebdane, Jr. * Science and Technology Secretary Estrella F. Alabastro * Social Welfare and Development Secretary Celia Capadocia Yangco * Tourism Secretary Alberto A. Lim * Trade and Industry Secretary Jesli A. Lapus * Transportation and Communications Secretary Anneli Lontoc * Presidential Adviser on the Peace Process General Hermogenes Esperon * Presidential Adviser for Constituency Affairs and Adviser for Subic-Clark Alliance for Development Edgardo D. Pamintuan * Presidential Adviser for Provincial Affairs Hon. Conrado A. Limcaoco * Presidential Adviser for Jobs Generation Hon. Luis P. Lorenzo, Jr. * Special Assistant to the President, Presidential Adviser for Special Concerns Hon. Erlinda M B. de Leon * Presidential Adviser on Strategic Projects Hon. Gloria L. Tan Climaco * Presidential Adviser for New Government Centers Hon. Rodolfo Del Rosario * Undersecretary Danilo L. Encinas * Assistant Secretary, Presidential Adviser on Cooperatives Sarah Buena S. Mirasol * Presidential Adviser for Muslim Communities, Presidential Adviser on Culture Hon. Nur. G. Jaafar * Presidential Adviser on Military Affairs Hon. Arturo Carrillo * Presidential Adviser for Police Affairs Hon. Orlando A. Macaspac * Presidential Adviser for Eastern Visayas Hon. Victor A. Domingo * Presidential Adviser for North Luzon Hon. Renato V. Diaz * Presidential Adviser for Southern Tagalog Hon. Cesar N. Sarino * Presidential Adviser on Regional Development Hon. Paul G. Dominguez * Presidential Adviser on Agricultural Modernization Hon. Angelito M. Sarmiento * Presidential Adviser Jose A. Rufino * Presidential Adviser on Appointment Tomasito B. Monzon * Presidential Adviser for Muslim Royalty Concerns Hon. Sultan Jamalul D. Kiram III * Presidential Adviser for Cagayan Valley Hon. Silvestre Bello II * Presidential Adviser Carolina G. Hernandez * Presidential Adviser on Military Affairs Maj. Gen. Arturo B. Carillo (Ret.) * Presidential Adviser for Police Affairs P/Dir. Orlando A. Macaspac (Ret.) * Presidential Adviser on Infrastructure Teodoro T. Encarnacion * Presidential Adviser on Foreign Affairs Alfonso T. Yuchengco * Presidential Adviser on Rural Electrication Francisco G. Silva * Presidential Adviser for New Government Centers Rodolfo P. Del Rosario * Presidential Adviser on Food Security & Job Creation Arthur Yap * Presidential Adviser for Revenue Enhancement Narciso Y. Santiago, Jr. * Presidential Adviser for Trade & Development Amb. Rodolfo C. Severino * Office of The Presidential Adviser Benjamin G. Dy * Special Adviser for Energy Affairs and Presidential Adviser for External Affairs Edgardo M. Del Fonso * Presidential Adviser for Region VI Rafael L. Conscolluela * National Economic and Development Authority Director General and Political Adviser Ralph Recto * Chief Presidential Legal Counsel Sergio Apostol * National Security Adviser and Director-General Norberto B. Gonzales * Deputy National Security Adviser Pedro R. Cabuay, Jr. * Deputy National Security Adviser Virtus Gil * Cabinet Secretary Atty. Silvestre Bello III * National Anti-Poverty Commission Lead Convenor Domingo F. Panganiban * Commission on Higher Education Chairman Carlito S. Puno, DPA * Committee on Privatization Executive Director Crisanta S. Legaspi * Cooperatives Development Authority Chairman Atty. Efren C. Moncupa * Coordinating Council for Private Participation Chairman Paul G. Dominguez * Coordinating Council for Private Participation Executive Director Noel Eli B. Kintanar * Energy Regulatory Commission Chairman Rodolfo B. Albano * Energy Regulatory Commission Members TF Raul Tan and Alejando Barin * Film Development Council of The Philippines (FDCP) Chairman Rolando Atienza * Cinema Evaluation Board (CEB) of the FDCP Chairperson Christine M. Dayrit * Games and Amusements Board Chairman Dominador R. Cepeda, Jr. * Government Corporate Monitoring and Coordinating Committee Chairman Renato S. De Villa * Housing and Land Use Regulatory Board Commissioner & Chief Executive Officer Romulo Q. Fabul * Metropolitan Manila Development Authority Chairman Atty. Francis C. Tolentino * Manila Broadcasting Company Chairman Fred J. Elizalde * Philippine Long-Distance Telephone Company, Smart Communications, Inc. and TV5 Chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan * Ayala Corporation Chairman and CEO Jaime Augusto Zobel de Ayala * JG Summit Holdings, Inc. Chairman Emeritus John Robinson L. Gokongwei, Jr. * Makati Business Club President Ramon Del Rosario Jr. * Makati Business Club Executive Director Bill Luz * Al-Amanah Islamic Investment Bank of The Philippines Chairman/CEO Ali B. Sangki * Baguio Economic Zone Administrator Digna D. Torres * Bangko Sentral ng Pilipinas Governor / Chairman of the Monetary Board Armando M. Tetangco Jr. * Bataan Economic Zone Administrator Emilio C. Reyes * BCDA Management and Holdings, Inc. Chairman Filadelfo S. Rojas, Jr. * Cagayan Economic Zone Authority Administrator Rodolfo O. Reyes * Cavite Economic Zone Zone Administrator Raymundo T. Nagrampa * Cebu Ports Authority General Manager Jose Joaquin M. Marquez * Center for International Trade Expositions and Missions Executive Director Assistant Secretary Felicitas R. Agoncillo-Reyes * Clark Development Corporation President / CEO Levi Laus * Clark International Airport Corporation Chairman Nestor Mangio * Clark International Airport Corporation Executive Vice-President Alexander S. Cauguiran * Clark International Airport Corporation President Franco V. Puzon * Cottage Industry Technology Center Executive Director Franklin P. Bunoan * Cultural Center of the Philippines Chairman Emily Altomonte Abrera * Cultural Center of the Philippines President Nestor O. Jardin * Dangerous Drugs Board of The Philippines Secretary/Chairman Vicente C. Sotto III * Deputy Administrator for Electric Distribution Utilities Services Edita S. Bueno * Development Academy of The Philippines President Eduardo T. Gonzalez * Development Bank of The Philippines Chairman Vitaliano N. Nañagas II * Development Bank of The Philippines President & CEO Reynaldo G. David * Duty Free Philippines General Manager Michael Christian U. Kho * Government Service Insurance System President and General Manager Atty. Winston F. Garcia * Guarantee Fund for Small and Medium Enterprises Managing Director Benel P. Lagua * Home Development Mutual Fund (Pag-IBIG Fund) President / CEO Atty. Romero Federico S. Quimbo * Home Insurance and Guaranty Corporation President Wilfredo F. Hernandez * John Hay-Poro Point Development Corporation President Damaso E. Bangaoet, Jr. * Laguna Lake Development Authority General Manager Casimiro A. Ynares III, MD * Light Rail Transit Authority Administrator Melquiades A. Robles * Local Water Utilities Administration Administrator Lorenzo H. Zamora * Lung Center of the Philippines Executive Director Dr. Juanito A. Rubio * Mactan Economic Zone Administrator Dante M. Quindoza * Mactan-Cebu International Airport Authority General Manager-Chief Executive Officer Danilo August Francia * Manila International Airport Authority General Manager Alfonso G. Cusi * Metro Transit Organization, Inc. General Manager Moises S. Tolentino, Jr. * Metropolitan Waterworks and Sewerage System Administrator Orlando C. Hondrade * National Broadcasting Network Chairman and Presidential Management Staff Head Cerge Remonde * National Commission for the Culture and Arts Chairperson Dr. Vilma Labrador * National Dairy Authority Administrator Salvacion M. Bulatao * National Food Authority Administrator Gregorio Y. Tan, Jr. * National Historical Institute Chairman Dr. Ambeth R. Ocampo * National Home Mortgage Finance Corporation President Angelico T. Salud * National Irrigation Administration Administrator Marcelino Tugaoen Jr. * National Kidney and Transplant Institute Executive Director Dr. Enrique T. Ona, M.D., FPCS, FACS * National Power Corporation President Cyril C. del Callar * National Tobacco Administration Administrator Carlitos S. Encarnacion * Natural Resources Mining Development Corporation President Oliver Butalid * North Luzon Railways Corporation Chairman and Acting President Rogelio L. Singson * Northern Foods Corporation Chairman / Administrator LIVECOR Bernardo J. B. Mitra * Northern Foods Corporation President Gerardo I. Ledesma, Jr. * Occupational Safety and Health Center Executive Director Dr. Dulce P. Estrella-Gust * Overseas Workers Welfare Administration Administrator Marianito D. Roque * People’s Credit and Finance Corporation (PCFC) President and Chief Executive Officer Edgar V. Generoso * Philippine Aerospace Development Corporation President B/Gen. Reynato R. Jose (Ret.) * Philippine Amusement and Gaming Corporation President Ephraim C. Genuino * Philippine Center for Economic Development Executive Director Raul V. Fabella * Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office Chairman Margarita Pengson-Juico * Philippine Children's Medical Center Officer in Charge, Executive Director Dr. Zenaida L. Antonio, M.D., Mhped * Philippine Coconut Authority Administrator Jesus Emmanuel M. Paras * Philippine Convention and Visitors Corporation Executive Director Daniel G. Corpuz * Philippine Crop Insurance Corporation President Benito F. Estacio, Jr. * Philippine Deposit Insurance Corporation President and Chief Executive Officer Ricardo M. Tan * Philippine Economic Zone Authority Director General Atty. Lilia B. De Lima * Philippine Export-Import Credit Agency (PhilExIm) President / CEO Virgilio R. Angelo * Philippine Fisheries Development Authority (PFDA) General Manager Petronilo B. Buendia * Philippine Health Insurance Corporation President Lorna O. Fajardo * Philippine Heart Center Director Ludgerio D. Torres, M.D. * Philippine Institute for Development Studies President Dr. Josef T. Yap * Philippine International Convention Center General Manager Atty. Araceli E. Villanueva * Philippine National Oil Company-Petrochemical Development Corporation (PNOC-EDC) President Peter Anthony S. Abaya * Philippine National Railways General Manager Mr. Jose Ma. I. Sarasola, II * Philippine Ports Authority General Manager Oscar M. Sevilla * Philippine Postal Corporation Postmaster General Hector Villanueva * Philippine Reclamation Authority Acting General Manager and Chief Executive Officer Andrea Domingo * Philippine Retirement Authority Chief Executive Officer / General Manager Vernette Umali-Paco * Philippine Rice Research Institute Executive Director Hon. Leocadio S. Sebastian * Philippine Tourism Authority Chairman Senator Richard J. Gordon * Phividec Industrial Authority Chairman Col. Emmanuel V. De Ocampo * Public Estates Authority General Manager / CEO Teodorico C. Taguinod * Quedan & Rural Credit Guarantee Corporation President & CEO Dr. Nelson C. Buenaflor * Small Business Guarantee and Finance Corporation Undersecretary Zorayda Amelia C. Alonzo * Social Security System President / CEO Corazon S. De La Paz * Southern Philippines Development Authority Chairman of the Board of Director and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) Datu Zamzamin Ampatuan * Subic Bay Metropolitan Authority Chairman Commo. Feliciano S. Salonga PCGA * Sugar Regulatory Administration Administrator James C. Ledesma * Technology and Livelihood Resource Center Director-General Antonio Y. Ortiz * Trade and Investment Development Corporation President Victor C. Macalincag * Zamboanga City Special Economic Zone Authority Chairman and Administrator Manuel A. Dalipe * Philippine Olympic Committee Chairman Jose S. Cojuangco, Jr. * Philippine Daily Inquirer Chairman Marixi Rufino-Prieto * Philippine Daily Inquirer Founding Editor Eugenia Duran-Apostol * Philippine Daily Inquirer President Alessandra Prieto-Romualdez * Philippine Daily Inquirer Editor-in-Chief Letty Jimenez-Magsanoc * Philippine Daily Inquirer Publisher Isagani M. Yambot, Sr. * Philippine Daily Inquirer Lifestyle Editor Thelma Sioson-San Juan On its first anniversary — held at Quirino Grandstand, Rizal Park, Manila on July 30, 2009 — their major guest stars were Bianca Araneta; Julia Clarete; Cheryl Cosim; Daphne Osena; Pia Guanio; Kenji Marquez; Derek Ramsey; JM Rodriguez; and Audrey Tan-Zubiri. But they managed to give away prizes to the live audience — mostly refrigerators. The high point of the event was when the cast members released doves — plenty of them. Corazon Aquino passed away on August 1, 2009 at 3:18 in the morning. The cause was advanced colon cancer and she had been hospitalized more than a month. Her son Benigno Aquino III said that the cancer had spread and she was too weak to continue therapy. She was 76. However, Arroyo’s fortune turned around in 2009 when the gruesome Maguindanao massacre happened. The following year, Sen. Benigno Aquino III won the presidential elections. In a bid to reach a convenient outcome for their case, some members of the Ampatuan family opted to cooperate with the Aquino administration, which was building an electoral sabotage case against Arroyo.